Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) is blended with other resins to improve its processing characteristics and physical properties. For example, polyvinyl chloride has been blended with acrylonitrile-butadiene styrene graft copolymer (ABS). While such blends result in the desired improvements in processability and physical properties, the optical characteristics are generally impaired. In accordance with this invention the improvements in processability and physical properties are obtained without substantial loss of optical properties, particularly clarity.